Even When The Music's Gone
by GlimmerHasNoAim102
Summary: Instead of Peeta being taken by the Capitol...It was Katniss. The once triumphant "Girl On Fire" has been convicted of treason. The Capitol is seeking revenge. Will the "Boy with the Bread" ever get his "Girl on Fire" Back? Or will it be too late? Will her fire die out for good? And if they get her back, will there be anything left? Rated T for strong themes. *Not a Song fic*
1. MockingJay in a Cage

**A/N: I do apologize for the format. Every time I upload, it the screen crunched it up, and it came out looking like a reject. So, give it a chance? If anyone has a suggestion on how the hell to fix this ghetto issue!**

Title: Even when the music's gone.

Summery: Instead of Peeta being taken by the Capitol...It was Katniss. The once triumphant "Girl On Fire" has been convicted of treason. The Capitol is seeking revenge. Will the "Boy with the Bread" ever get his Girl on Fire Back? Or will it be too late? Will her fire die out for good? Rated T for strong themes. *Not a Song Fic*

Here is the verse that inspired the title (Yeah, I couldn't decide. Lmao)

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

A/N: When I say strong themes, I don't mean...You know! T for suicidal themes, and torture. Nothing...Perverted. I'm not that type of freak! xD

* * *

**Katniss POV.**

I only registered one thought. Cold. It was so very cold. Until I remembered the light, that bright flash that signaled the arena being destroyed. So similar the flash of a mine being destroyed...Something I knew all too well. When I finally

regained enough feeling in my body, I was hit with the agony.

No matter how bad the pain, I couldn't scream. I was caught between life and death, a vicious game of volley, tossing me mercilessly back and forth. One minute I couldn't feel a thing, the next I was on fire.

_How Ironic, _I though dryly. I couldn't tell how long I remained in this state. Maybe minutes, could be hours. Felt like days.

Eventually I learned to tolerate the pain, the sensation of being dipped in acid (Believe me, I knew the feeling) Or the touch of flames charring my skin. I knew that wasn't what was really happening, my pain

receptors must be at such a messed up state right now. Than all at once I was thrust into the world of the living.

Groggily my eyes sprung open. My hand Reflectively went to my head. A gesture I immediately regretted. "Stop moving, brainless." A choked voice gurgled to my left. Gasping, my eyes darted to the general

direction. A woman with a shaved head, covered in bruises and bleeding wounds glared at me. Johanna Mason. "Where the hell are we!" I gasped. My voice was rough, and gravely. She shook her head, "Look,

we are in the capitol. We're located somewhere under the city." She said quickly. "B-but why?" I sputtered indignantly. "Treason against the capitol." Johanna said no more on that subject.

I tried thinking back. When the hell did I last commit treason? Almost everyday, a small voice whispered in my mind, shut up, I told it. Finally it dawned upon me. The arena...My arrow. It was my fault. "What

have they done to you?" I whispered softly. She glanced at me, her dark eyes hard. "Everything that will happen to you next. For different reasons though." Johanna glanced at the chains on her wrists. I had a

matching set. "Be ignorant. Something you'll be good at."

"Prim..." I cried rejectedly, slumping against the wall. I had failed. My sweet little duck... And now she's gone because of me...

"She's fine. So is your mother." Johanna said impatiently. "Alive?" I asked, a tiny speck of hope mixed with the doubt. "Yes, yes! Duh." She rolled her eyes. "...Peeta..?" I almost didn't want to ask. I didn't want

to hear about the brutal death he had. The fact that I killed the boy who truly just wanted to help me. I just couldn't. "He's kicking it back, at good ol' thirteen." She said bitterly. Was she bitter because he was

there, and she wasn't? I didn't care. All that mattered was everyone I cared about was safe. I no longer care, the Capitol can destroy me all they want, but knowing my loved ones are out of Snow's violent

hands? Almost too good to be true. She had continued on telling me how she had been tortured only once so far, electric shock.

I was so distracted, I didn't even realize what she had said. Thirteen. My mind flashed back to Bonnie and Twill, that day in the woods. Something about how district thirteen was still living... Those electric shock

sessions must of fried her brain. "Thirteen? Johanna.." I trailed off. She waved her hand dismissively. "The less you know, the better." I hadn't a clue what she meant. But I accepted it. Hours later, long after

Johanna dozed off a metal door I hadn't previously noticed swung open. Immediately I was on my feet. Which was hard, considering my ankles were also chained.

Two large peacekeepers marched in, a key in hand. Swiftly, they unlocked Johanna's restraints, and grabbed her. She awoke, and began struggling. "Stop squirming you disgusting beast." One peacekeeper

growled. The other pulled out a syringe and plunged it into her arm. I began to scream, pleading her name. "Wake up! Don't touch her!" I screamed. "Haha, cute. Look at this one Phil." The first peacekeeper,

who had Johanna's limp body by the throat, chuckled.

"Oh, looky. A girl on fire." Phil sneered. Phil sent a quick kick to my ribs. Clenching my teeth in pain, a hiss escaped. "Pathetic. Your lucky Snow has specific orders for you. You'd be worth more than even Finnick."

The first peacekeeper grinned feverishly. "Right? Well come on Riley, we better get this one set up. I heard he has a special show for you, Girl on Fire." Phil chuckled along with his friend. I glared daggers. They

dragged Johanna out the door. I slumped against the wall, my head between my knees. I must look on the verge of a breakdown. That's because I was.

I was locked in a silent world. Maybe that's how I didn't noticed the floor rising. Or the glass contact shaped window appearing on the wall against from me. If I had been attentive, I would have noticed

Johanna strapped to a metal table. The only thing separating us was a curved window. The shock hit me when I finally did notice her. What didn't hit me,_ what was going on_? A surgeon stood over her, a scalpel

in his hand, poised to slice.

_She needs surgery? Why is she awa- _An overwhelming urge to vomit struck me. They wanted me to see this. To break me. I couldn't look away... My eyes glued to the window. The surgeon began slicing

Johanna's flesh, crimson blood escaping the wounds pooling on the ground. Johanna wasn't even mildly sedated. This continued for hours. She screamed in rage, profanities escaping her lips. She continued

screaming until she couldn't any longer.

Defeated, sweaty, and pale she slumped against the table. At this point, the floor was bright red. _Oh Johanna..._ Once again, I took the cowardly way out, and my hands remained locked over my

eyes. After the show was over, a metal screen came over the window, shielding Johanna from my sight again. Shaking, I released a small sob I had been holding in. The floor began to rise, but I didn't care. I

stayed in place. I felt lights on me, and eyes.

I relaxed my muscles, and glared at the people before me. Freaks. A fat woman with rainbow skin, and a thin woman with peacock eyelashes. Behind them, Peacekeepers. "Who the hell are you?" I sneered

beyond manners. "We're you new prep team. Get up. You're going to listen to us, and do as we say." The thin woman hissed, her voice pure venom. The chubby one looked at my with pity. I laughed bitterly in

her face.

"Enjoying the view? It's not as pleasant from down here you lard stuffed sock puppet!" I sneered with an attitude. Her eyes bulged in shock. Surprisingly, the thin one laughed. "Don't be offended Opal, this

ones a fighter." She sneered. Opal, the chubby one nodded. "Figures. Aren't they all?" She laughed. "So Jessenia, where shall we start?" Opal chirped. "We'll fix her eyebrows. A padded outfit, and a truck load

of cover up. Hmm, And perhaps some waxing if her skin can handle it." Jessenia said in a dull tone.

"Yes, yes! Fantastic. I'll get the supplies." Opal squeaked and ran from the room. Jessenia leaned over to observe my hair. I could kill her, I thought. She must have seen my thoughts on my face, because her

back went rigid. Expecting an attack. She took a strand between her narrow fingers, "Hmm." She pondered. Then she leaned in real close, and I noticed a necklace slide from her shirt. My

pin. A mockingjay.

She noticed me looking, "Pretty isn't it? I got it at a meeting. One that started at midnight." was all she said. Those words...I've heard those words. Plutarch Heavensbee. When we had first met, and he had

warned me of the arena. Tick tock, tick tock. I had been told anyone wearing my pin was on my side...But that was at home. And this sure as hell wasn't my home. This woman was on my side? No. It was an

illusion, Snow's trying to get to me. In that moment I decided not to trust this woman, regardless of what she says. She slips her necklace back in her shirt.

Opal trots back in, and I begin to struggle. The Peacekeepers in turn, inject me with a nerve-killing serum. I lay in a jellyfish state as they wax, paint, and dress me. "We're clearing the room, so they can give

you the antidote. It's in a gas form. Sort of like a bomb. It will blow away anything in thirteen" Jessenia stated, and then added, "Of your personality disorders." before spinning on her impossibly high heels and

stalking from the room.

Slowly as they administrate the gas, I return to normal. I stretch out my limps, my joints pop in protest. "It will blow away anything in Thirteen...Of your personality disorders" She had said, with such

importance. Could she mean? In District Thirteen? No...Unless...

A voice comes over a loud speaker, the stage rises. _"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." (_**A/N: Admit it. You read that in a deep voice.) **"Ladies and Gentlemen, you love her! You sponsored her! I present to

you, the female victor of the 74th annual hunger games, Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen!" The voice of Caesar Flickerman booms throughout the large room I am lifted into.

There is no audience, no spectators. Just...Just President Snow. His cold eyes stared at me, a silent warning. He smile icily, and mimed dragging his hand across his throat. He then pointed behind him, to a

bound Johanna. His message couldn't have been clearer.

_Behave, or the girl gets it. She's not necessary to the plan like you are. _Just like thirteen wasn't. Which is why it was bombed. A fresh white rose in his lap. "Welcome Miss. Everdeen! It's amazing having you once

again. I honestly believed I had my final interview with you!" Caesar smiled. Unlike the Tribute interviews, his smile was forced. He must have been threatened also.

"So tell me Katniss, what really happened in the arena that last night?" The question seemed innocent enough, but somehow it made me angry. "Wasn't it obvious?" I snapped. Snow raised an

eyebrow."Wasn't it obvious, that others had plans?" I restrained myself, punctuating my words specificly. Plotting the next bomb I was to drop. "That was rather unfortunate wasn't it? My heart literally stopped

when the arena blew out. That was your arrow, wasn't it?" He said sadly. I glanced at Snow, when I said these next words.

"It was my arrow. But I shot blindly. You know what else is unfortunate? How one bomb could just blow away everything in thirteen. Dead by morning! Dead by morning!" I scream with glee. My words have their

desired effect.

Chaos erupts at once, as the camera is tossed to the side. Snow snaps his fingers twice. A Peacekeeper rushes up to me with metal studded gloves, for Prim and Peeta's sake, I attempt to hold back my cry of

pain. I'm not successful. I scream out, and I hit the ground. My own blood spatters the stage in front of me. Just before I black out, I see Johanna mouth something to me. I think it was, "Make him pay for it."

Then there is darkness. Not even a Girl On Fire can see through this.

* * *

Ah, it's the first chapter. I had to rush it a little bit, hence the entire rushed up stuff. Sorry It's late, I'm typing at 3:00 in the morning. And this is cray. And I'm not speaking of the Peacekeeper.

Here is some Hunger Game Trivia/ Tidbits about the cast.  
I'll do three facts per chapter.

1- Jennifer Lawrence kicked Josh in the head giving him a concussion! D: (She didn't do it intentionally and felt really bad though! So it's okay :D)

2- Jennifer Lawrence asks really awkward questions. "She was like, have you ever had sex with a kangaroo?" -Liam Hensworth.

3- THERE IS NO BONNIE AND TWILL IN THE CATCHING FIRE MOVIE. That kind of confused me, because isn't that how she found out about thirteen? And Without B&T, she won't be caught by the fence. And without the fence being electric, she won't need to jump. And without needing to jump, she won't get hurt. Without getting hurt she won't need Sleep Syrup. Without that, Peeta won't need to carry her. Without that, THERE IS NO "Stay with me!" "Always" Scene. *Breathes deeply* Guys. What I'm getting at is...Grrr. Damn you small window of filming! (Besides, the fence is just like four feet tall in the movie anyway 0.0) Anyone have an opinion on that one? I am so looking for an army so I can take over the Director and force him to start AGAIN. Nah, kidding. But seriously, see my point? Lawlz.

**HEY GUYS. I Am so sorry about the format. I try so hard, but nothing ever works. I felt as if this chapter was pretty bad, and everyone was OOC. I'm looking for a Beta, and this chapter was rushed. So please, be honest on what you think. I don't care about flames, I roast marshmallows with those. I'm not asking for an amount of reviews, but at least one? Please? Lol. Thank you for taking time to read, and if you read all this extra babbling stuff...You get a short letter of thanks from your favorite character! Just say "I want mine from *Insert name*" When your done with your review, and I'll post your letter in the end of the Chappie.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

-Go Up In Flames.


	2. MockingJay's Darkest Hour

**FFN HATES ME, SO THE FORMAT IS SCREWED. I'm sorry if it's unreadable...But talk to Rue!**

**Rue: Hello, Um, do I have to GlimmerHasNoAim?  
****Glim: Just Call me Glim. Glimmer is Glimmer's name, so call me Glim. And yes, you have to.  
****Rue: Whatever. Please read and review? Regardless of the format? *Big pleading eyes*  
****Glim: AWE. Who could say no to that face? WHO?  
****Marvel: Me.  
Glim: I hate you. I shall cut you. *Whips out knife*  
Marvel: M'kay. I'm leaving.  
Glim: DAMN YOU MARVEL!  
Rue: Ignore them. Read, review, and love the original (Hehe) format.  
Glim: *Runs off screaming about Marvels stupid life***

UGH. JUST CHECK THE FREAKIN' A/N AT BOTTOM.

I always respond to reviews! ALWAYS. e_e

Okay, well. To the story.

* * *

_Chaos erupts at once, as the camera is tossed to the side. Snow snaps his fingers twice. A Peacekeeper rushes up to me with metal studded gloves, for Prim and Peeta's _

_sake, I attempt to hold back my cry of __pain. I'm not successful. I scream out, and I hit the ground. My own blood spatters the stage in front of me. Just before I black out, _

_I see Johanna mouth something to __me. I think it was, "Make him pay for it." __Then there is darkness. Not even a Girl On Fire can see through this._

**Chapter 2-**

**Our MockingJay has Fallen.**

**Katniss POV.**

I am grabbed by the Peacekeepers almost as soon as I hit the ground. "You stupid little.." A Peacekeep swore at me, snatching my arm. His words are ugly, and I have no defense. I looked him in the eye,

smiled widely, and spat in his face. He responds by hitting me across the face, with his metal studded gloves. The pain reminds me of the lash I took trying to defend Gale. I don't back down however. I see no

point in trying to fight. I am going to die, and I won't fight it. Prim is safe, Peeta will eventually get over me, and Gale...Well, he can manage. My mother however, if she leaves Prim again...I shake the thoughts

from my mind. The Peacekeeper about to hit me again, hesitates. "Stop." Snow hisses. I raise an eyebrow, as if saying, "_Oh, so soon?"_

"I tried hard, so very hard to stop this." Snow growls venom in his words. "This could have been prevented. You know I'm not above taking lives, but only for a reason. Do you realize what you have just done?

Of course you don't. Take her back downstairs, and make sure she's healed. She's not getting away that easy. Prolong the other one." And with that Snow was gone.

I zoned out, allowing all traces of fight to slip out of me. Allowing the Peacekeepers to drag me back to my quarters. It doesn't dawn upon me until I hit the cold cement floor. Johanna's going to die, because of

me. Even when I try to help others, I kill someone. Oh god. What have I done?

All that night, my thoughts bounced around in my head. Debating whether or not I should have said anything.

_You might have saved Prim... _Good.

_You might not have... _Bad.

_Peeta might live! _Good.

_...Johanna probably will not. _Bad.

_I gave them a martyr. _Good.

_I'm going to die. _Great.

The list continued on like that, one good, another equally as bad. The door to my cell opened, and a mangled body was tossed in. Covered head to toe, in what I can only assume is her own blood. I swallowed

the vile which began resurfacing. Funny, considering I hadn't eaten since that night in the arena. Not that I was particularly hungry. I wanted to rush to her, and make the pain go away. I wasn't good at

watching people in pain. My mother had always saved the best medicines for the worst pain. Isn't the worst pain the one you feel at present? There was little I could do. I had learned from a lifetime of seeing

my mother heal mine victims, that once a pool of blood had gotten so big... I cut myself off. _No. _I can't think like that. I _can't _afford to think like that. I lunged up, and was at her side.

"Johanna! Johanna," I called to her, gripping her hand tightly. Prepared to reenact my role with Rue, to help her transition. "Why are you cutting off my circulation? I'm not dying." Johanna complained. "You're

hurt.." I said softly._ "Sometimes when people are hurt bad enough, they won't feel it" _my mother's ironic words invaded my thoughts. "No," She scoffed, "I just have a cut on my back. Jeez brainless, just roll me

over and take a look. Besides, I scratched the hell out of one of those Peacekeepers, this isn't all my blood." She said, and hint of pride in her voice. I did as she asked, and gently looked at the wound. It really

wasn't that bad, or deep for that matter. Beetee's was a lot worse, in fact. I tore the sleeve off my shirt, and fastened a sort of bandage. That should suffice for now. "I thought Snow was going to kill you." I

admitted. "He was, but wouldn't it make more sense not to?" She stated, adjusting her shirt wincing as she touched her wounded area. I shook my head stupidly. I hadn't a clue, actually.

"Okay, I'll break it down for you. Picture this, you are this big and bad President," She began slowly, as if talking to a toddler, "And this girl who has thrown your country into an all out civil war, is in your

clutches. You also have another one of her ally's, who reminds her of the outside world. Isn't it obvious?" She snorted. "So they're keeping you around, just to remind me of what I can't have?" I say, instead of

asking. "Bingo brainless. See, you're learning. One day we'll work up to our Abc's. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep before I begin to worry about tomorrow." Johanna states numbly, before rolling over. I

stare into the darkness, just waiting. For what? I'll never know. "Johanna?" I whispered. "Can't sleep either?" She responds. "No. I can't help but think about everyone." I say honestly. "I have nobody to really

think about. This is actually the closest I've been to somebody in years." Johanna mutters darkly. She wouldn't want my pity, so I stop the "I'm sorry" I planned to offer. "Why us Johanna? Why does every

horrible thing happen to people like us?" I say miserably. Johanna sits, and thinks deeply about her response. "Because we are the strongest. We can handle this. Like Finnick said, we really aren't Victor's by

chance." Johanna answers, after a minute of silence.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I whisper. "Does it matter what I believe at this point? This isn't the games. There will not be a single Victor, there probably won't even be any survivors. Katniss, we're going to

die." I don't speak to Johanna after that. Neither of us do. She had finally said the words that have been eating at us since our capture. We're going to die. After almost an hour, Johanna breaks the silence. "I

heard you have a decent voice. Sing me to sleep, MockingJay." Johanna nudges my leg. I can't really refuse her. After the countless times she has saved me. And she knows it. I begin slowly, my voice breaks

often. After a few false starts, I begin a soft melody. A song my father taught me.

_"Oh darling when the hour's at it's darkest,_

_When life turns into the hardest,_

_Cling on desperately,_

_To my dying melody,_

_When the light finally fades away now,_

_When darkness gives to grey now,_

_Don't give in, don't you dare fall,_

_You have come too far to end it all,_

_I assure you, you are strong,_

_I assure you, the battle isn't long,_

_Oh Darling when the hour's at it's darkest,_

_When life turns into the hardest,_

_Cling on desperately,_

_To my dying melody,_

_For the sun shall rise again,_

_Removing all your pain,_

_Don't let the shadows win,_

_Do it once, do it again,_

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_"**(A/N: Umm, the lyrics are mine until it get's to "Just close your eye's" because that part belongs to Taylor Swift. Sorry, I'm not much of a song writer. I kinda just made a **

**poem in like three minutes, and decided to call it a song. SUE ME.)**

By the time I've finished, she's asleep. The singing took a lot out of me, energy I didn't have in the first place, so I simply lay down. Not before long, my eyes begin to close, and I'm locked in a nightmare.

It starts off simple enough, I'm in my original launch room. Cinna is smiling at me, telling me about how he couldn't bet but he would bet on me. That's when the "Simple" stops. My launch tube is delayed, Cinna

and I exchange confused glances. Then Cinna is gone. He morphs into President Snow, grinning at me insanely. "Girl on fire," He growls, his voice making my blood run cold. He smashes his fist through the

tube, and grabs me by the throat. I'm swung to the ground, and he stands over me laughing. I see Cinna reappear behind him. His face is cut, blood oozing out the wounds on his face. His mouth twisted into a

permanent grimace. Surely the one he wore to death. Snow begins to transform again, and Cinna leaves. The entire ground shakes, before erupting into a battle ground. I easily recognize this as the blood

bath near the Cornacopia. I aimlessly run towards the woods, rushing towards safety. "Katniss! Please!" A shrill voice, that turns my mind into a frenzy calls. Prim. I'd know her call anywhere. What was she

doing here? I wanted to scream. I spin around, and see her caught in a net. The boy, Marvel rushes towards her with a spear. I run to my sister, I couldn't let this happen. "Prim! Prim!" I scream, rushing toward

her unarmed. Marvel thrusts his spear into my younger sisters body, and disappears. I didn't care where he went, or even if he came back. I rushed to Prim's side, and held her hand. "Katniss, why? You

promised to protect me! You promised!" She sobbed painfully. "I'm so sorry.. Oh god, what have I done?" I wailed. Prim was gone. In her place was Rue. "You didn't save me either. Is that all you do? Lie? Break

promises?" Rue accuses, her eyes locked on my own. I couldn't find my words. The dead began rising. All around me, I was surrounded. Glimmer. Rue. My Father. Marvel. Cato. Wiress. Cinna. Seneca Crane.

Mags. And so many more. "You failed us." They chanted. "You killed us." They yelled. "You are next!" They roared. "No.."I sobbed collapsing. It became silent, so I looked up. They were gone. "Oh Katniss, what

have you done to yourself?" A voice, I recognized as Peeta said. I spun around, and came face to face with him. What I wanted to do, was lunge at him and hug him. But I couldn't. "Are you real?" I ask

confused. He laughs, and goes to leave. "No! Stay...Please, Stay with me!" I yell distraught. He leans in next to me, and whispers one word in my ear.

_"Always."  
_

* * *

**A/N: Ermagerd! HE SAID ALWAYS. **

Anyway, have any of you noticed my HG's references, Like, the "His words we're ugly, and I had no defense" THAT IS CLEARLY A REFERENCE. AND THAT IS MAHOGANY. Yep.

Ugh, I'm pissed at FFN, right now. I had wrote this all out, and FFN deleted it all. *Le Sob*  
My real life has been so hectic, but I promise to update at least once a week.  
Or I shall try my hardest.  
Plus I am a terrible Song writer. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY LAST MINUTE LYRICS, xD

**WHAT I INTEND ON DOING WITH THIS STORY**

Well, I intend on running MJ's course, in other words, the reunions, the rebellion, all the fighting, and deaths...But in my own way. I am so excited for later chappies, because well...Johanna and Katniss being stuck in a cell gets boring, right? So I'm pretty sure, next chapter we begin the hijacking. Who else is psyched? I am. Mwahahahahahahahhaha, Oh poor Everlark, why must I always throw a wrench in your life? Oh yeah, it makes for good material.

**Fun HG Cast Facts!**

Jennifer owns a Yorkshire Terrier, named Alden! Haha.

Josh Hutcherson's middle name is Ryan!

Liam Hemsworth IS FROM AUSTRAILIA. (That isn't really a fun fact, and everyone knows it, but who doesn't like an accent?)

**THAT BE IT. (Translate: That is it.)  
I'm sorry...Lol...  
FORGIVE MY FORMAT.**


	3. MockingJay's Betrayal

**I hate the format. So do you? Well sue me. Don't actually sue me...You won't get much. Just my laptop. Ha.**

I am mildly impressed with last time's format. It didn't look as ugly. It keeps getting better, I suppose. I'm beginning writing on 3/29/13. So in other words, this won't be uploaded until like 4/23/13. As in, next

Month. I'm hoping. Hehehe. Thank you to any loyal readers who have stuck with my inconsistency. Or to anyone who has read this story, words cannot begin to express my complete gratitude. I thank you, :]

A/N AT BOTTOM! LIKE ALWAYS!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Well...I can't really put a recap quote. Considering the last time I wrote it was a nightmare. In other words, she had a nightmare. So now she's waking up. M'kay.

Katniss POV.

I awake in a cold sweat. My dreams are usually horrible...But that one took a toll. I'm visibly shaken. I wouldn't admit it, but the one this I want more than anything was Peeta's arms comforting me. Something I

couldn't have. Yet, still a sweet thought. I shut my eyes hard. Just pretending, blissfully, for just a moment. Pretending I'm not here. Pretending I'm not ice cold and suffering. Like most good things in my life, the

soothing feeling that crept in, fades away. Almost sadly, I open my eyes. The bright light shocks me, and I immediately recoil back. I'm sure I would have jumped, had I not been strapped to a cold metal

wall.

This wasn't the cell that belongs to Johanna and I. Carefully, I began studying the room, my hunting instinct coming alive. I have always needed to learn my surroundings. Although, there wasn't much to learn.

The walls were metal, the floor was metal. The entire room is empty, aside from myself. Or so I thought. "Finally we get to see those pretty eyes." A teasing voice purrs. The words might not have been

malicious, but there was a hidden meaning concealed within. I could feel that much. "Who the hell are you?" I spat, searching for the voice. "Looking for me?" A tall woman steps into my view. A clipboard in

tucked under her arm, dark hair twisted into a painfully tight bun. A sterile white coat and condescending look in her eyes. No doubt this woman was a doctor.

Not a healer like my mother, but a Capitol designed worker. "I am doctor Mindra Richards. According to your chart," She paused glancing at her clipboard, "You are Miss. Everdeen. Such a pleasure I assure you.

Anyway, you are here for your first Commandeer activation." Dr. Richards stated. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Simple terms? Well I intend on altering your memories a little. It's virtually painless. Minus the

stinging, mental disorientation, and assorted side affects. Believe it or not, we actually do not have much research on this. More or less an innocent trail and error, we'll be monitoring you closely however.

Couldn't risk you expiring early now could we?" Dr. Richards chuckled humorlessly.

I didn't understand. Things just weren't adding up. I guess I'll find out, considering her rapid approaching. She slipped a syringe out her pocket. The needle itself was a shinning silver, with a see through

section that held a strange yellow liquid. She poised above my right arm, before she cursed and backed away. "Where is that...Ugh. Must I do everything?" Dr. Richards spun on her heel and walked towards

the only exit in the room. Momentarily I was relieved, honestly believing she wouldn't come back. No such luck however, she came back in holding a remote. She clicked furiously on a few buttons before

anything started to work. A slim television emerged from the wall, almost materializing before my eyes. Was this her plan? Make me watch television to death?

She must have read my mind, as a sly smile crept across her thin lips. "Oh, I have a special program designed for you. We're going to show you that you're safe here. And hold still, this will only last a

minute." Dr. Richards sneered plunging the syringe into my arm and pressing the plunger. I didn't even have time to cry out before she turned away from me with the remote clicking a button as the television

sputtered to life. Whatever she injected into my arm was already having it's desired effect. I began sweating, my mind spinning, but the strangest part...The oddest sensation came over me. I began to believe

the soothing words Dr. Richards murmured to me. Hell, I wanted to believe them. All I have to do is watch the television.. That seems simple enough.

All fight drained out of me, as I slumped weakly against the metal table. My eyes glued to the screen. I recognized the program immediately, it was my own games.

_"So tell me Peeta, your district partner. She's really something isn't she?" Claudias Templesmith chuckled, like he was reminiscing over some inside joke the two __shared. Peeta glared at him, "Yeah. I hope it doesn't come _

_down to the two of us. I'd hate to have to kill her." He responds coolly. Claudias seems taken aback, "I __thought you guys were an item? That would be so tragic, wouldn't it?" Claudias said, his voice hinting at something._

_Peeta responds by shrugging, "Whatever. I __suppose I could deal with that." He turns to look straight into the camera. His blue eyes are steel. His face carved from pure ice. His next words send shivers down my_

_spine. "I'd gladly kill her if I got the chance. And when I do, I assure you. I will. And that's my promise." His buzzer sounds, signifying the end of his interview._

My heart is beating insanely fast, leaping towards what I can only help is death. He wanted to kill me? Why didn't he then? Why did he pretend...

Dr. Richards presses another button starting the next clip.

_I was wounded. My back pressed against a tree, my leg burned, my hands blistered. I had climbed about seventy feet off the ground, hoping to avoid the careers on the __ground. Peeta was with them. I gasped as I_

_noticed, my eyes widening in pure shock. He just looked back at me, his mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "Someone go __after her." Glimmer stated, shifting her bow awkwardly. Cato attempted to climb the tree, but fell_

_cursing to the ground. Glimmer tried to shoot, only managing to lodge __an arrow about __ten feet below me. "Let her stay up there. She isn't going anywhere." Peeta sneered. The rest of them shrugged, and began settling_

_down to sleep. But __not Peeta. He __stayed close to the base of the tree. Once the careers fell asleep he began to climb the tree. I couldn't move, clearly held in place from a belt. With my __injury, I wasn't __going anywhere._

_When did he learn to climb like this? He gripped my arm, painfully. "Now what do we have here?" He growled. I didn't say anything. I __just stared in __shock. "It would be tragic, wouldn't it," He paused, "If you fell. Don't you _

_think?" I nodded back. "Tragic." I agree, my voice cracking. "Aw, are you scared __girl on fire?" __He feigned a concerned glance. "Don't worry, I'm doing you a favor. You won't survive this." With a sudden movement, he_

_slashed the belt holding me in__ the tree and shoved me to the side. I clung desperately to the branch, struggling to gain footing. "My mother was right, twelve will have a victor. However it won't __be you." He stabbed_

_downwards, into my hand. I instinctivly cried out, releasing the branch. I crashed down, hitting almost every branch. knocking over some type of __nest as I screamed. I hit the ground as something cracked open nearby._

_Screaming, and shouts of terror surround me. I must have slowed my fall, hitting those __branches, because I survived. I'm wounded very badly, but limping away. Peeta's too high up to risk coming after me now. I notice_

_a few stings, but not much else. I __collapse in a ditch._

I cannot help the shiver of terror that rolls over me. A lie. He only wanted to hurt me. Why? Could it be, none of it was real? Was it all for cameras? He promised not to lie to me. I'm overcome with a sense of

betrayal. I don't want to watch anymore, I can't. My entire body felt cold, like someone had ripped away my final hope. I have been there before, I'm familiar with the sensation. I won't lie, I don't love him, per

say. I would be a liar if I said I felt nothing. I'm so confused. Dr. Richards glanced at me. "See? Looks like you weren't correct. I'm honestly sorry you have to see this. We didn't want you to find out this way.

Your fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark is a mutt. We designed him in the Capitol." She waits for her words to sink in. "Wha-t?" I sputtered in disbelief. "Engineered in one of our labs. Care to see the mistakes?" Dr.

Richards drawled, sounding quite bored. I shook my head, "Engineered?" I asked, my voice trembling. She barked a laugh, "Yes you fool. Engineered. A mutt. One designed to kill you."

I froze. Her words weren't what scared me, the fact that I believed her is what sent chills down my spine.

_Peeta Mellark is a Mutt. Designed to kill you._

Before I blacked out once again, I saw the very last video. One that wasn't part of the games, one that must have been filmed without us knowing. It had to of been, Neither of us seemed to be acting. Or

pretending. That's what scares me.

_"It was for the games." Peeta stated, icily. My eyes widened in shock. Hurt displayed on my face. "How much of it was real?" I ask, "Better yet, what will be left when __we get home?" I ask, painfully. "The truth. I don't_

_love you. I only decided to ally with you because of your sponsors. Besides, the entire 'star crossed lovers' is a bit __overdone." He waves his hand dismissively. "What about all the kissing? What do you make of that?" I_

_ask defiantly. Peeta laughs, "Please. If I hadn't been so drugged __up, it never would have happened. And I'm not sorry, so I'll say it one last time. I don't love you, and frankly, I never will. Regardless of the games." He_

_leaves the __room._

Filthy stinking mutt. That's all he is.

* * *

A/N: Woah. This chapter was worse than I thought it would be. I AM SORRY. IT WILL GET BETTER. Hopefully. Technically we know so little about the Hijacking, besides the fact it makes you cray-cray. Because of

this, I am not accurate with the description. The good news is, I feel a rescue coming up. Maybe not next chapter, but possibly the one after it. And you know what a rescue means...REUNION. Anyone else

stoked? No? Awe. Incase anyone has not been warned, this IS A A/U MOCKINGJAY. So A LOT of MJ spoilers. Pretty much the exact same, but with positions switched. HOWEVER, not the roles. Well, you'll see.

ANNNND, I've decided to stop my fun facts. Not because I couldn't find any, but I just don't want to.

I'm lazy. Yep.

So instead, I'll have characters comment on the story.

Peeta: I don't like it.

Glim (Me): Awe. D: Why not?

Peeta: She's in pain D:

Katniss: Aw. It's okay, I'm fine. It's not really happening.

Peeta: I know, I just don't like to think about it. I would kill anyone who would try and take you from me.

Gale: *Backs away slowly*

Glim: Great. Say goodbye everyone!

Peeta & Katniss: Bye!

Gale: BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON MEEE.

Katniss: Already do.

Peeta: Ha. Owned. Let's go skip into the sunset.

Katniss: Sure.

Glim: Yay!

K & P: Not you.

Glim: Rejected.

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I will probably be late with the next one. Real life problems...It's hard to explain. But I won't bring them on here, this isn't a diary. It's a site for writing. Thank you, my lovely reviewers & Viewers.**


End file.
